Tag at the park
by MsAnn
Summary: Just a little story that I hope you'll like by giving me nice reviews.
1. Chapter 1

The group of baby Mario characters were all sitting in a circle.

"I'm bored"said baby Wario.

"Me too"agreed baby Luigi.

"Will you guys shut up your giving me a headache"said baby Waluigi.

"Wait guys I got an idea"said baby Daisy.

* * *

><p>"Peach,can we please go to the park?"she asked her.<p>

"Um...?"

"Please?"she asked again with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh,fine I'll take you to the park"

"Yay!"

"Oh brother"said baby Waluigi.

At the park...

"'Kay,who's got any sections for a game?"asked baby Daisy.

"Well how about hide and seek?"asked baby Peach.

"Oh,oh mines better how about tag?"asked baby Mario everyone agreed.

"Okay then its settled I'll be it"everyone ran and she ran after them."Tag your it Luigi"she said dashing off.

"Tag your it Mario"the game went on until Peach said,

"Time to go kids!"

"Awww"

"Just a few more minutes please?"asked baby Daisy with once again puppy dog eyes.

"Uh..."everyone else except Waluigi did the same."Aw,I can't say no to those puppy dog eyes okay"

"Yay!"everyone yelled while Waluigi just hit his head on the playground equipment.

In the end all of them grow tired and Peach took them back for some needed rest.

* * *

><p>Well this is my first Mario fan fiction so I expect some nice reviews please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when Peach was about to leave baby Daisy caught her just in time.

"Hey Peach where you going?"she asked.

"I'm just going for a walk sweetie"she said then walked out the door.

"Hmm...something seems wrong here"baby Daisy thought.

Meanwhile Peach was walking to the park and was greeted by a voice.

"Hello there"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing but you'll do"then Peach felt a hand grave her.

* * *

><p>At Peach's Castle...<p>

"Guys something's wrong"said baby Daisy running in the room were her friends are at.

"What is it Daisy?"asked baby Peach.

"It's Peach I think she's in trouble"

"How so?"asked baby Mario.

"Well I was talking to her wondering why she was leaving and she looked like she was worried about something that's when I got suspicious"Just then the phone rang."Hello?"she said answering it.

"Hi guys are you okay?"

"Peach!"everyone yelled.

"Are you okay?"asked baby Daisy.

"Yeah I'm fine just wanted to see how you were doing"next thing they heard was a voice in the background saying,

"Times up hang up the phone"

"Look I have to go but between us..."she starts to whisper into the phone,"I'm at the park"after that she hung up.

"See what I mean"said baby Daisy.

"Okay so Peach is in trouble and we're the only ones who can save her"said baby Mario.

"So we have a mission on our hands"said baby Luigi.

"Oh I love missions"said baby Peach.

"Then let's save Peach everyone in?"everyone except once again baby Waluigi put there hands on top of each others.

"Waluigi aren't you coming?"asked baby Daisy.

"No why should I?"he said crossing he arms.

"Well you should come or I'll tell Peach that you'd agreed to all of our chores"

"Say let's save good old Peachy"he said putting a hand in the middle like the others did.

"That's better"

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter isn't as bad as I think it is but if it is tell me if not then that means I'm doing good.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

After deciding to save Peach the Mario babies went to the park to such for her.

"Where is she?"asked Baby Peach.

"I don't know"said Baby Mario.

"Hey guys!"everyone turn their heads to Baby Daisy."Fellow me I found a secret path"everyone fallowed her to a hole in the ground.

"Good job Daisy"said Baby Peach jumping for joy.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go guys"said Baby Mario jumping in the hole eventually being followed by the rest of the team.

Underground...

"Let me out now!"demanded Peach.

"Quit I'm trying to find the right time to release the sleeping gas"said the voice."And...now"

"Noooo!"yelled Peach but it was too late the gas was already released.

Meanwhile...

"Does anyone see Peach?"asked Baby Mario.

"No but I'm getting tired"said Baby Peach rubbing her eyes.

"Me too"said Baby Daisy with a yawn. Everyone started to get tired and fell asleep.

"Yes,now go get those little rats and bring them here"said the voice.

"Yes sir"said the worker.

"Who are you anyway?"asked Peach.

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm Ace"said the voice who's name is Ace.

"What are you planning to do Ace?"

"Well I'll explain..."

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter sorry if this long to update but anyway please review and until the next chapter bye.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"You know how kids are always happy when they go to the park right, well when I was a kid I hated the park, with its games and playground equipment"he says shaking."That's why I decided to get rid of all of the parks in the world"

"Sir here are the kids you wanted"said the Ace's assistant/worker dragging the kids that were put in handcuffs. Peach was in complete shock when she saw them like that.

"Good you may go now"when he said that his assistant left them and went to do what she was doing. Ace went up to baby Daisy and said,

"I'm guessing you lead them here didn't you?" "I wouldn't expat that a girl would work so hard to save someone like Peach"

"They do if they care about her!"yelled baby Daisy.

"Stubborn, OK I see how it is"after he said that he trapped the kids in a cage.

"Let us out!"she yelled again.

"I guess I could if you chose to join me"when he said that his assistant stop what she was doing and started listening in.

"You got to be kidding"

"Why should we, is there a reason?"said Baby Mario joining the conversation.

"I'm just trying to make a deal"

"What do you mean?"asked Baby Mario.

"I'm saying if one of you join me then I'll let Peach and your friends go"

"You'll never one of us to join you"said Baby Daisy.

"Then I guess I have no chose,assistant will please send those robots out"

"Yes,sir"she did as told and robots that look like them came out of a room in a wall.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but..."he paused then said,"How about a game of tag if you guys win then I'll stop what I'm doing"

"That sounds like a deal to me"said Baby Daisy.

"Me too"said Baby Mario.

"Assistant,will you please just get them out of my sight"when he said that his assistant let them out of the cage and dropped them in a room under the floor."Get as many people out as you can the team with most people on it in the end wins"

"That sounds easy I'm gonna ace this"said Baby Wario.

"Whatever"Ace said ignoring his name being use in a sentence."Go ahead and start"

* * *

><p>Mine the shortness and besides that I think I did a good job so yeah.<p>

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

The kids instead one by one destroyed the machines.

"My machines how dare they!"yelled Ace.

"You made it too easy for them"said his assistant.

"You're right"he thought for a few seconds then said,"I got it!"

Baby Wario smashed the last robot and shook the dust off his hands.

"Thanks Wario for doing most of the work"said baby Daisy.

"You could have done the same amount"he said crossing his arms. Just then Ace came down on a floating platform.

"Well nice job destroying my machines, they were worth a lot"he muttered the last part.

"Alright we've done our part now where's Peach?"asked Baby Daisy.

"Not quite, you see to get her back you have to go to the park across the street"

"Really?"asked Baby Waluigi getting tired of going to the park.

"Not finished, there are kids who have taken interest in her and the only to get her is a serious game of tag"

"Fine if we do that are you sure we'll get her back?"Baby Daisy asked once again.

"Most likely"

"Alright then let's go guys"after that they ran off.

"*Sigh*Kids such a bug"Ace said.

* * *

><p>Chapter five here sorry if it took long been busy.<p>

Review Please


	6. Chapter 6

After what seemed to be half an hour of running the kids finally got to the playground across the street which was a little bigger then the one they were at with the amount of slides that there were. The kids took some time to admire the new found park and then focus their attention on Peach who were surrounded by four kids three boys and one girl.

"There she is"said baby Daisy pointing to the princess.

"Let's go"said baby Mario leading the group to them. When they got there the four kids stood in front of Peach and one of them asked,

"Your not here to take her from us are you?"

"Not unless you put up a fight"baby Wario said crossing his arms.

"Before we get into one allow us to introduce ourselves"another one of them said."I'm Troy"

"I'm Nate"said the one who spoke before.

"I'm Andy"

"I'm May"

"Wow you guys seem to like the letter 'A'"baby Waluigi joked."But how come you got off the hook"

"Well if you must know I throw a tantrum when I was a baby signaling that I hated the first I was given"

"Got ya"

"The reason why we all have a 'A' in our name is because Ace is our father"the girl stated.

"That explains so much"said Daisy.

"We're not letting you have Peach because she's going to be our mom"Nate said making the Mario kids gasp.

"Peach did you agree to this?"

"It was the only way and I'm not sure if I want to be their mother"

"Wait we'll let you have her only if we play a fair game of tag"said Andy.

"That sounds like a plan"agreed baby Mario."Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, and me on a team against them"

"Why me?"complained baby Waluigi.

"'Cause your one of the best taggers we have"that was enough for him to get ready.

* * *

><p>Here's number six for ya please review.<p> 


End file.
